A Super Mom of Three: Brainiac 4 1's story
by LadyGuardianofKeondes
Summary: As an officer and a mother of Three, you think that Brianna Dox's life is simple...it isn't. You get to see part of Dark Victory and some of YYC's future chapter tid bits through her eyes, plus disruptions made by Skittles, Brainy and Drew... her kids.


**I got this idea...from my own mom. You see Alot of people say that I use the same characters over and over again as the main characters and they're right but I can't help myself. This story is about the life of Brainiac 4.1's life dealing with chasing criminals... and her life with her own kids: A teenaged superhero and two twins with superpowers and talents of their own. It was so much fun and I hope that you'll enjoy looking through the eyes of a mother who looks back on the history of her kids. I really need to finish up on my other unfinished stories. Well got to jet! I need to get some shut eye, mom's orders. School tomorrow- **

**:Skittles sings the doom song in the "Joy to the world": **

**Okay...**

**-LadyPortecta out...**

* * *

_My name is Brainiac 4.1 aka Captain Brianna Dox of the Science police. Yes you're wondering why a green skinned lady cop such as myself has the name of a villain like Brainiac 1.0, well that because… I am his descendant. Okay now you're wondering why a human is a descendant to an android. Well then let me tell you, I was once a robot myself, yea haha I'm a Pinocchio. But it is true I was a robot once upon a time. Then some strange light turned me human like my eldest son._

_So anyways I am the Captain of the New Metropolis Precinct. I catch down criminals who rob banks and such and escort the president of the United Planets herself. I'm actually a good friend of hers. Yet while you may think that catching all these criminals is hard… I have to balance it out with watching over my family. I am the mother of three children: my teenaged superhero son, Querl Dox also known as Brainiac 5.1 and my adopted twins, Andrew Yin and Anita Yang Connel Digsby Dox._

_My history with Querl is still a little bit shaky. I abandoned him at an early programming and I still regret it. He saw the life of a human and abandoned his life in the hive mind and had the faith of being a human. I knew that he would become corrupted if he had broken all ties from the hive mind. But yet he still was so stubborn… even to everyone. I still remembered that we encountered each other for the very first time after 14 years. I ran around chasing him and his crew: Shrinking Violet, an Imskan who had lost her memories and Jordan, the son of RJ Brande who were trying to retrieve "Vi's" memories. I tried to harm Vi yet my son, whose heart had changed to gold, protected her from me and taught me that very day that humans weren't just those beings. They were superior in intellect then my people but… they were higher than us in life. Later, he became corrupted and to my horror, had "kill" his friend, Superman. That retched ancestor of ours had taken over him and had started to take over me as well. Yet I had avoided all that hunger for power…my poor 12th level intellect boy wasn't so lucky though. Traces of his shaken nightmares he would tell me still whisper in my head. Yet I do believe that it was his light that had saved me from my own brink of destruction. He such a silent child, even after 3 years of the cold treatment of isolation. When I come to visit my children…I find him locked up in his lab…but what makes me smile is that he has those who love him… his friends… myself… his two bouncing full of life siblings, and… well his lover… Violet. She never allows anyone to go and lose themselves in darkness with out her guiding light to light the way especially him. Sometimes, I would peer into the room and see him wrapped tightly in her arms and she silently promising him that he wasn't alone._

_And he isn't especially with two younger siblings. He seems more livelier with them around as well as with Vi… when she's hyper happy._

_My adopted children had recently lost their birth parents and now live with the Legion. They are so lively with colorful personalities._

_Andrew who goes by Drew is a mage, he has a 10th level intellect. He is the Yin of the twins. I am proud of his teachings of magic and sciences. As a child, the Keonden had adopted his father's intellect. He had won the universal junior math competition, the archery competition and child's science fair as well as many hearts of little girls who fall for his looks. It seems that both my sons have fan clubs that contain all of those fan girls who are nothing but scary, naive and ignorant when they see those boys. Drew and his twin sister who I will get to next were once toddlers that were part of an Keonden Elite squad who battled side by side. They would take down enemies with stunts that would take your breath away…stunts that not even Duo Damsel could do. Drew was the twin that used magic and would shield and heal his sister as she fought. He's not as good as her but he loves to talk about magic. He would have the family pet Drackoflora, Spike, resting on his shoulders, occasionally waking up as his master would flail his arms then go back to snoozing. The boy's fingers would dance with magic dripping out and scattering on the floor. Sometimes he would turn the Legion's Headquarters into a jungle filled with plants and animals. He would then stutter out a thousand apologies and clean up himself. I still remember that interesting day when I first met my stepson. When his twin sister, Skittles went blind, after… a fatal incident that left her…blind, President Wazzo's child handicap and her eldest daughter and Shrinking Violet poisoned for quite sometime. Well…she opened a portal sucking half of the people on board into another dimension. When I woke up… I found myself in a white palace made of ivory. I was dressed in a snow-white gown and had jewels adorn my arms and ears. As I walked out, I noticed a child with a golden crown on his head… dressed in a white. It looked like Anita._

_"Anita!" I cried._

_The child looked at me and said to me, "… you know my sister? And… and you l-look like my older brother!"_

_I realized that it was Andrew, my stepdaughter's twin brother. I never felt so happy in my life. First I am reunited with the son of my blood and I meet my new daughter now I get to meet my other son. Ever since he earned those Earth powers, he struggles to control them. The child and his twin would then beg brothers to use the Sim chamber to train themselves. He would reluctantly agree and watch over them like an eagle, making sure they don't damage anything. And they usually don't. They respect everything…well only one of them does; the other seems to never learn the lesson. Yet my two boys are always fighting about which is better… sorcery or science. Unfortunately it either ends with me yelling at them…or my daughter beating them up._

_My only daughter… Anita or Skittles is a Class S Warrior. She is the Yang. When I see her fight, her eyes sparkle like the moonlight. When she has her weapons in either hand, she would dance around her enemy, hypnotizing them then slash them swiftly as if she was nothing but an invisible force. Yet… I rarely get to see my little girl do that. You see she's not like my boys. If you asked her what 9 x 9 was… she say she doesn't know. She owns one of the lowest levels. She says that she's level 7 but now she thinks that she's a level 6. Sadly she is the victim out of the trio of many scars in her life. Like my eldest son, Querl who she looks to as her guidance and role model, she carries her own tales of woe. At a time of war as a toddler, Anita was drafted as a fifth line of defense and… well she didn't like all the blood. So they made her a spy and when she was caught… she had a price to pay… from her own people. She knelt in chains before the alter of her ancestors. People gathered from all around as the child who made many lives sacrifice themselves for nothing get the harsh marking on her face… a mark that slashed through her left eye to the cheek and another smaller on the same cheek, forming a X of shame on her. Drew explained to us the scene of a baby girl who was born to fight be the final strip to the end of her family's duty to protect their precious world. Yet she held her head up high and continued to train in her Guardian ancestor, Areses's dojo. She won many competitions herself: Sword fighting, warrior competitions, archery, she even received the title of the youngest warrior in the universe. But then more dark times came. At the age of 7… her child side led her to start another war. Her father, Dr. Langston D. Connel, chairman of the Interplanetary Federation of Scientists was asked by the President of the United Planets to guard a code to a powerful source, The Valkyrie light. He kept it hidden from the world, guarding it with his own life. Yet it wasn't long before the twins barreled in and Anita messed around with the lock, digitizing the code into her head and becoming the keeper of the code. Dr. Connel had forced himself to digitize a second code, a fake code into his son in order to keep the villains guessing. Yet his life and the lives of his wife, Echo and robot maid, Nana had reached their climax and had left the children to fend for themselves three years later… the start of a war. Drew was transformed into an atom and Skittles was supposed to "protect" him. She escaped and took a refuge at an asylum… it was the Legion of Superheroes headquarters where she met her older brother, Brainy and older sister, Violet. Then shortly after I had signed consent on adopting my children through Querl and Salu, another cord struck a turn for the worst. The twins along with all the other children were kidnapped and received new powers. Skittles had become the keeper of not only the Valkyrie code and light but also had the power to control the elements. With that power she could rule the universe._

_But some how… she remembered what happened to her big brother and looked to his story as a reason why she shouldn't take over the universe. Yet it brought her to tears to know that her big brother and sister were captured. And when she met me… well lets just say she wasn't so pleased to see me in disguise. I had to witness my little girl face a trial which she was chain inside an enclosed prison with no windows…everything sealed in tight. It was a long time but when the walls tumbled down…the girl's eyes were terror stricken and Brainy's spirit was to appear when she was free. She flung herself into his arms and he held her tightly as his little sister cried of her freedom from a curse that she bore. Like me and my son… she was free… but not for long._

_Later she bore another scar… one that cost her eyesight. She was grief stricken when she found out that her big sister was poisoned. I can still see her standing at the window in sickbay, her ear leaning against the cold glass and listening to the slow heartbeat of the sister that saved her. When she fell through the portal and into Wonderland AMP… I didn't know where she was. I soon found out that she as the "Alice" was crowned the Black Queen pawn of the Black chess kingdom. I also found out that the wizards there had granted Querl temporary freedom to protect his sister as her Royal black guard. I still see them in their royal costumes: Queen Anita with a sliver crown on her head with curly brown hair that was styled by Triplicate Girl's white self. She wore a dark black and forest green dress with a dark purple wing behind her right side, the opposite of Drew's white wing on his left. She had black roses in her hair and her face with makeup on. She looked so grown up. And Sir Querl… handsome, noble and loyal as ever in his dark purple tunic and brown pants and his black armor shined in the light. He carried no sword for he stated that it was his queen sister who wielded swords… his own sword was his powers and I, Lady Brianna of my royal children was in tears when I saw them. I held Drew's hand, his other hand held Spike. My boy and my girl lost their royal looks when Querl spotted us._

_He cried, "Mother!" And Skittles was hopping up and down, running towards us dragging her brother and her cousin, Lady Butterfly The five of us held each other, tears of joy running down our faces. But then Drew asked were Violet was and Skittles showed him a mirror of her…in the other dimension, still in her poisonous sleep. There were some tears of sorrow but the twins moved on and fought the Chaos black king, which turned out to be… I-I'm sorry but I have no words to describe who he was. But he killed Skittles and in revenge my sons fought for her life. Grief struck me. I thought I had lost my only daughter. But with Drew's new power of resurrection, he brought her back to life. But soon… it was time to say goodbye to my new son and to watch my son who had my blood go back into his chains. Soon Skittles had a new makeover: Magenta eyes (one sort of a wild eye and one that looked mystical) and matching highlights in her hair. Then shortly after that Violet and Tinya awoke from their sleep and the poison had went away. Then I got to be reunited with Drew once more. That's when the final battle broke out and my other son, Brainy was free. Yet the twins made an ultimate sacrifice along with their friends Redlo, Ayla, Samantha, and Timothy and saved Keondes. I thought I had lost them once more but Drew awoke with Green eyes (the opposite of his sister's eyes) and highlights and soon Anita awoke and had returned the Guardian title to her family._

_Today, she is bright yet hates it when she can't go on a mission with her siblings. She tells me she is nothing but a caged bird and is always being babysat by a Legionnaire._

_But that doesn't stop her from going into Querl's lab. It's been the 12th time this year since she's blown up his lab. He rants at her and she runs into her room crying and he has to win her back by buying her favorite fruit, Sugar Coated Dried mangos or taking her on a mission. She loves to turn up the volume and rock out on her turntable, my little DJ. She also plays with Violet sometimes when her sis is strumming her guitar and their pal, Abel is on the drums. Yet when Brainy and Drew fight… she would beating them up. She'd- excuse me. _

_Here we go, 5-4-3-2-1…_

"MOM! THE NERDS ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!" Skittles yells as she storms into the room her brothers, bickering behind her and Violet checking her clipboard.

"Is not!" Drew yells.

"Is too!" Brainy snaps.

"HOW IS IT LOGICAL!"

"BECAUSE MAGIC DOESN'T EXISIT!"

Oh dear.

"Boys that's enough!" Brianna says. Skittles's eyes turn red and she snaps her fingers. Two buckets of water fall on the Keonden and the Coluan's heads. The boys stand there, red in the face as Violet cracks up.

"MOM!" They chorus.

"Anita please!" Brianna sighs.

"They started it! Them and their dumb fights!" Skittles crosses her arms and sticks her nose up in the air.

"It is not dumb, dear little sister," said Querl.

"Yes, sister it isn't. It is a matter of-" Drew starts but his twin interrupts his smartness speech.

"Which is better, magic or powers. But Drew, you and I are both. Yet you use magic more than I do. And HELLO! THEY ARE YIN AND YANG, DIMBOTS!" Skittles yells.

"Straight from the level 6 intellect," giggles Violet. Brainy blushes at his girlfriend's comment and unexpectedly waltzes up to her and presses his lips on hers. Brianna smiles, Skittles squeals and Drew looks like he's going to throw up.

"GROSS!" he screams. Skittles glares at him and smacks him with a metal tub that comes out of nowhere.

"ANITA!" Brianna screams. Her son and his girlfriend break their kiss and Brainy picks up his siblings and holds them in each arm at his waist, their feet dangling as they squabble for him to let go. The teen runs around the room, screaming like a total idiot with his younger siblings giggling with glee. Who knew he was that strong. He sets them down and his mother watches as Skittles bounces around the room as she gobbles down 15 bags of dried mangos. They are caffeine to her if she eats too many. They run out.

_Anyways here is my schedule as an Captain of a squad and a mom of three:_

_4:00 am: Wake up and get ready for patrol duty with my squad._

_6:00 am: Get coffee and a donut with my squad._

_7:00 am -3:00 pm: Make sure no one runs red lights, go on missions to stop criminals._

_3:00pm till 9:00 pm: I'm still at work but this is the time when my one of the kids start to call me up and scream that either this person did that._

_Explosion down the hall_

_Excuse me again, 5-4-3-2-1…_

"MOM! SKITTLES BLEW UP MY LAB AGAIN FOR THE 13TH TIME!" Brainy storms in, his face with burnt marks all over and his hair in disarray. Skittles gives puppy eyes as she follows him in, her image in the same condition as his.

"Anita what do you say?" Brianna sighed.

"Swrry Big brother," she says and he ruffles her hair. They walk out.

_Tonight is family night for my kids, Violet's family and myself. Brainy, Vi and I are off and Skittles, Drew and Vi's cousin, Butterfly has invited her Legionnaire boyfriend, Karate Kid and his sister, Miranda along. We're going to go to an arcade and play laser tag. After that, were going for pizza, which I know, by the time Ashley, Jorge and I get a piece, the kids would have eaten it. When I see them all having fun, I want to smile as well-_

_Here we go again 5-4-3-2-1._

"MOM! BRAINY BURNT WATER AND PUT EGG SHELLS AND BANANA PEELS IN THE SOUFFLE!" Drew runs in screaming, a pungent smell fills the room. Brianna can hear her daughter making barfing noises in the kitchen.

"QUERL! AIR OUT THE KITCHEN! AND TELL BRIN TO HELP YOU REMAKE UM…WHATEVER YOU MADE!" She yells over the smoke alarm.

Drew runs back out of the room and yells, "BRAINY, YOU'RE THE WORST COOK EVER!"

"CAN IT!" Brainy's voice snaps.

"THAT'S MY LINE, DWEEB!" Yells Skittles.

_I wouldn't trade my kids for the world. Sure they may have some of the greatest powers ever that some people die for but they are my kids. Even if I am the top officer in my squad, I'm still that trio's mother. When we are in action, the four of us people stare at us and say that it's rare to see a family of heroes working together. President Wazzo herself has nicknamed us the Super family along our pet Spike who has the power to transform into a plant-like dragon and Violet who I consider to be my second daughter. Sure they fight, they get on each others nerves, go digging through each others stuff, reading their journals… wait that's Drew's job when it comes to reading Vi's diary._

_The boys love to tease Skittles about her pink fluffy wuffy gang of stuffed animals she keeps locked in her closet. She beats them up for that. But that's the way siblings are._

_If I hadn't realized that my son was right, I would still be a robot with no feelings what so ever and I would have never met my other two kids who gave me a second chance at being a mother. With Vi and Spike, they brought light and joy into my life. And now as a HUMAN mom, I am chasing them everywhere. I know that there's not much to teach Brainy, of course he learned on his own, but his little brother and sister need me still and I will always be with them, all of them._

_Glass breaks somewhere nearby_

_Oh dear, all together now, 5-4-3-2-1…_

"MOM!" Brainy and Skittles both scream. Brianna turns around and sees Brainy carrying his sister on his back.

"DREW BROKE A WINDOW!" Skittles sings constantly.

"BUSTED!" Brainy screams out.

"DREW!" Brianna yells.

"AND HE BROKE IT WITH A BOWLING BALL!" Skittles and Brainy shout. Brianna shakes her head as the siblings ran out once more.

_My kids are my life but sometimes life gets out of hand. I love being with them a lot. I love walking in through those glass Legion doors and seeing my eldest son and my daughter looking like they have matching magenta and black outfits and Drew and Vi having green outfits that look almost the same. I love hearing my kids talking and most of the time arguing who has control over the remote, where we go out to eat and what we do on my day off._

_Once again, 5-4-3-2-1…_

"MOM!"

"KIT ATE THE LAST PIECE OF CAKE!" Drew yells.

"MOTHER! DREW MESSED UP MY PROGRAM!" Brainy screams.

"BRAINY AND DREW WENT THROUGH MY STUFFED ANIMAL COLLECTION AGAIN!" Skittles shouts.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone else in the Headquarters yells.

Violet bursts out laughing somewhere.

_Some things never change for a Super mom such as myself._


End file.
